The Airbender King
Another human style of PrinceBalto's TLK spoofs. Cast: *Jim Junior (Lady and the Tramp) as Infant Simba *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Cub Simba *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Adult Simba *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Cub Nala *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Adult Nala *Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Timon *Fat Albert (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) as Pumbaa *Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) as Mufasa *Valka (How to Train Your Dragon) as Sarabi *Firelord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Scar *Harley Quinn (Batman: The Animated Series) as Shenzi *The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as Banzai *The Mad Hatter (Batman: The Animated Series) as Ed *Various Human Villains as The Hyenas *Uncle Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Rafiki *Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) as Zazu *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Sarafina Scenes: *The Airbender King part 1: Jim Junior's Presentation Ceremony ("The Circle of Life") *The Airbender King part 2: Firelord Ozai and Stoick's Conversation *The Airbender King part 3: Cody's First Day/Everything the Day Touches *The Airbender King part 4: A: Cody's Pouncing Lesson/B: ("The Morning Report") *The Airbender King part 5: Firelord Ozai and Cody's Conversation *The Airbender King part 6: Inviting Melody/Ditching Gobber/("I Just Can't Wait to be King") *The Airbender King part 7: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 1; Cody and Melody Arrive at the Elephant Graveyard) *The Airbender King part 8: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 2; Including Harley Quinn, Joker and Mad Hatter) *The Airbender King part 9: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Stoick to the Rescue) *The Airbender King part 10: Kings of the Past *The Airbender King part 11: Firelord Ozai's Army ("Be Prepared") *The Airbender King part 12: The Stampede!/Stoick's Death/Cody Runs Away *The Airbender King part 13: Firelord Ozai Takes Over *The Airbender King part 14: Meet Sokka and Fat Albert/Past Your Past Behind You *The Airbender King part 15: ("Hakuna Matata") *The Airbender King part 16: Firelord Ozai and Gobber's Conversation *The Airbender King part 17: Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Airbender King part 18: Katara Chased Fat Albert/The Reunion *The Airbender King part 19: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") *The Airbender King part 20: Aang and Katara's Argument/Meet Uncle Iroh/Stoick's Ghost *The Airbender King part 21: The King has Returned/Sokka and Fat Albert's Distraction *The Airbender King part 22: Aang confronts Firelord Ozai/Aang Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Airbender King part 23: Aang vs. Firelord Ozai/Firelord Ozai's Death *The Airbender King part 24: Happy Ending *The Airbender King part 25: End Credits (part 1; "Busa Simba") *The Airbender King part 26: End Credits (part 2; "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Cast Gallery: Cody aussie.jpg|Cody as Young Simba Aang on Appa.JPG|Aang as Adult Simba 1111089 1346490305314 full.jpg|Melody as Young Nala Katara smiles at coronation.png|Katara as Adult Nala Sokka.png|Sokka as Timon Fat-albert.jpeg|Fat Albert as Pumbaa Stoick tv.jpg|Stoick the Vast as Mufasa Valka.JPG|Valka as Sarabi Ozai.png|Firelord Ozai as Scar Harley Quinn.png|Harley Quinn as Shenzi 89Joker.jpg|The Joker as Banzai Mad Hatter.jpg|The Mad Hatter as Ed Iroh smiling.png|Uncle Iroh as Rafiki Gobber film 1.jpg|Gobber the Belch as Zazu Ariel (The Little Mermaid).jpeg|Ariel as Sarafina Category:PrinceBalto Category:The Lion King Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Human Style Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection Category:PrinceBalto Alternates Category:The new PrinceBalto canon